People in wheelchairs often drag their feet while being pushed by a caregiver. Footrests may be inconvenient and cumbersome. The present invention features a shoe mobility system featuring a wheel that enables a user's shoe to roll on a ground surface. The system of the present invention provides a user (e.g., a patient) a comfortable means of resting his/her feet on the ground while being pushed around in a wheelchair. The system of the present invention is portable and easy to use.